Host devices may have the ability to attach to multiple networks simultaneously. This can happen over multiple physical network interfaces, a combination of physical and virtual interfaces (Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) or tunnels), or even indirectly through multiple default routers being on the same link. For example, laptops, smartphones, and various other computing devices may have multiple access network interfaces.
A host device that may be attached to one or more networks via one or more virtual and/or physical interfaces may be referred to as a Multihomed Host (MH). An MH can receive various IP addresses from each of its access networks.